¿Qué pasó después del final de Utena?
by Chibi-chibi Kou
Summary: Este fic se situa después del final de la série de Utena, espero que os guste, y que dejeis vuestra opinión! . UtenaXTouga
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Me llamo Chibi-chibi Kou y este es el primer fic que hago yo sola Espero que os guste y dejad reviews por favor que quiero saber vuestra opinión. _

**Capítulo.-1 Llegadas**

Han pasado dos años desde que Anthy se fue para ir a buscar a Utena, todos hacen ya 2º de bachillerato y un día cualquiera de mayo…

Los ex-duelistas hicieron una gran amistad después de acabar los duelos y en ese momento, como cada tarde, se encontraban en el balcón del edificio de los duelistas (N.A: me refiero al balcón en el que están en la serie después de subir por el ascensor, es que no se como llamarlo .U). Pero… faltaba una persona…

Juri: ¿Dónde está Toga? ¿Lo sabes Nanami?

Nanami: No, ¿por qué lo tendría que saber?

Juri: Porque es tu hermano- susurrándole en la oreja- y el chico que antes te gustaba ¿no?

Nanami: (con aires de superioridad) que sepas Juri que yo ya lo he superado, ahora tengo a otro chico en mis objetivos que…

Juri: ¡Cuenta, cuenta…!

Nanami: Ya te lo explicaré luego que los chicos son unos cotillas. (N.A: Juri y Nanami se hicieron muy amigas después de lo sucedido al acabar la serie)

Juri: ¡Vale, vale! XD

Saionji y Miky: ¬¬ , .U

Miky: Juri, lo tendrías que saber… hoy…

Saionji: Hoy hace dos años que mi princesita y la marimacho de Utena desaparecieron.

Juri: Es verdad… las añoro mucho yo también…

Miky: Yo… no os lo había dicho antes pero… /

Nanami: ¡Dilo! ¡No seas tan vergonzoso!

Miky: Pues que Anthy y yo nos enviamos cartas desde hace unos dos meses, en sus cartas me explica como le va buscando a Utena.

Juri: Ah si!

Nanami: ¿Y que te dice?

Saionji: (en un rincón decepcionado y depresivo) No puede ser… mi princesa… no me ha escrito a mi, sino a él… no es justo… ¿se habrá olvidado de mi? (empieza a llorar)

Nadie le presta atención así que se va muy decepcionado.

Miky: Pues dice que ha visto cantidad de ciudades buscando a Utena, pero… aun no la ha encontrado, dice que está bien y que se esfuerza cada día en encontrarla, pero…

Juri: Hubiéramos tenido que ir con ella…

Nanami: Seguro que hubiéramos sido un estorbo para Anthy… (en ese momento Nanami se asoma por el balcón y mira hacia abajo)

Juri: Nanami, ¿qué miras?

Nanami: El invernadero… (N.A: suponemos que se puede ver XD)

Juri: (poniéndose a su lado y mirando también) Aun que Anthy se fue las rosas del invernadero se han mantenido intactas.

Miky: (poniéndose al otro lado de Nanami) Tu hermano las ha cuidado ¿verdad? Pero… ahora solo hay rosas rojas y rosas ¿por qué será? .-

Juri: Lo sabes de sobra. Touga amaba a Utena.

Nanami: siempre me decía que por mucho que estuviera con otras ninguna le hacía olvidar, que cuando estaba con ellas veía a Utena. Desde hace un año y medio que no salo con ninguna chica, dejó de intentar olvidarla. Ahora solo vive pensando no en ella. Ya no es el mismo.

Miky: Pobre… se lo que es eso… que la persona que amas se vaya de tu lado…

Juri: No te preocupes Miky que Anthy volverá ya lo verás. Ella también te quería.

Miky: Ojalá fuera así, ojalá!

Mientras, en la misma ciudad no muy lejos de ahí…

Chica-1: ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Chica-2: Si… ¿crees que nos reconocerán después de tanto tiempo?...Utena…

Utena: No lo sé Anthy, desde luego, de aspecto no hemos cambiado mucho pero… sobre todo tu de personalidad!

Anthy: Si… /U 1 año buscándote sin parar y otro en esa escuela de Londres me cambió mucho y todo gracias a ti Utena. Tuviste una gran idea al decidir pasar todo un año en Londres las dos juntas.

Utena: Me costó mucho cambiar tus costumbres de novia de la rosa sin que te dieras cuenta! ¬¬

Anthy: ¬¬U Bueno, yo no le dije nada a Miky de que llegábamos hoy.

Utena: ¿Quieres decir que con lo listo que es Miky aun no se habrá dado cuenta?

Anthy: ¿Por qué no?

Utena: ¿Anthy?

Anthy: ¿Si?

Utena: Estas enamorada de Miky ¿verdad?

Anthy: O.O Yo… yo… / Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii (en cuanto se recupera de la emoción) Y tu, Utena, de Touga ¿no?

Utena: Que… que… yo… yo… n… no… no se de que me hablas /

Anthy: ¿Por eso no paras de repetir su nombre en sueños? Jajajajja

Utena: Eso no es cierto… MIENTES /

Anthy: Si, claro, eso va a ser. ¬¬ jijjijiji

Utena: Bueno… mejor… vamos tirando ¿no?

Anthy: Si, si claro…

**Fin del primer capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo.-2 Reencuentros**

Un chico está en el invernadero, observando, como hipnotizado, las rosas. De pronto entra otro, pero el primero ni se inmuta.

¿Cómo te encuentras Touga?

Touga: ¡Oh! Eres tu, Miky. No te había oído. (dudando un momento) ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre?

Miky: Me lo imagino… Me pasa lo mismo / (momentos de silencio) no te preocupes seguro que la encontrará.

Touga: Pero ya van dos años ¿Cuánto mas? ¿eh Miky?

Miky: Venga Touga ya verás como cualquier día vuelven las dos, tan radiantes como cuando aun estaban aquí.

Ya verás como cualquier día…

Touga: No lo se, estoy empezando a pensar que… 8alzando la vista para ver quien había entrado) UTENA///

Utena: Hola! ¿Que tal chicos?

Anthy: (Saliendo de detrás de utena) Hola chicos! Oh, mis rosas!

Miky: (Yendo hacia Anthy de la emoción) ANTHY! (seguido la abraza fuertemente, en ese momento mira a Utena y Touga) Anthy que te parece si damos una vuelta por el colegio me tienes que explicar algunas dudas de tus cartas. ¬¬

Anthy: Si, de las cartas -U (en ese momento Miky le hace una señal con la mirada dirigiéndose a Utena y Touga) Muy bien, vamos! -

Utena: Anthy! No…

Touga: I… (acercándose a un banco y señalando un lugar a su lado para Utena) co… como… te ha ido en…

Utena: En Londres… em… pues… muy bien ¿y a ti por aquí?

Touga: Bi… bien, bien.

(instantes de silencio…) Touga y Utena se miran a los ojos, no dicen nada, no se oye ningún ruido, y de pronto… Touga se lanza encima de Utena dándole un tierno beso en los labios, que empezó ser más apasionado en el momento en que Utena reacciona y rodea el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Tras largo tiempo intercambiando saliva, finalmente se separan y se quedan mirándose a los ojos. De pronto Touga rompe el silencio.

Touga: Utena, cariño, se que quizá tu no sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero quiero que sepas que puedo cambiar por ti, sabes que daría mi vida por estar siempre contigo y también quiero que sepas que estos 2 últimos años sin ti han sido una gran tortura, porque todo me recordaba a ti… y por eso… te quiero pedir… (se arrodilla delante de Utena…) ¿Quieres ser mi princesa////

Utena: (sorprendida) OO – empieza a reaccionar…- / claro que si, tonto! (acto seguido se lanza sobre él quedando los dos tumbados en el suelo, ella encima de él, y Utena le empieza a dar pequeños besos en los labios)

Después de horas "hablando" (N.A: hablando? Ja, eso no se lo creen ni ellos! XD), aparecen Juri y Nanami hablando y riendo.

Nanami: (abriendo la puerta del invernadero) Y entonces le dije…(mirando al interior del invernadero) Ah! HERMANO…y…UTENA? OO

Juri: OO UTENA? Ya has vuelto? K alegría, pensaba que ya no volveríais nunca! ¿dónde está Himemiya?

Utena: pues…supongo que con Miky…

Nanami: ojalá tubieran los dos el suficiente valor para decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro…

Touga: Nanami, me acabas de dar una idea genial! Venid, os la contaré…

Después de haber planeado todo Utena y Touga decidieron escapar para tener un rato de intimidad y hablar de sus cosas.

Touga: ¿y si vamos al piso dónde vivíais tu y Anthy cuando aun estudiabais aquí?

Utena: no se si será una buena idea, ya que debe estar todo lleno de polvo después de tanto tiempo sin ser usada… ¿y si vamos a tu casa?

Touga: pero Nanami…

Utena: no creo que Nanami venga muy pronto hoy a casa…(señalando en un rincón donde estaban Nanami y un chico "intimando"…)

Touga: muy bien, vamos!

En casa de Touga estuvieron hablando casi tres horas sobre lo que habían hecho estos dos años. De pronto Utena miró el reloj y vio que eran las nueve y media.

Utena: Touga es muy tarde, quizá debería irme…

Touga: (cortándola) ni hablar, no quiero que mi niña se quede durmiendo en una casa tan llena de mierda y de bichos que ya se habrán apalancado a vivir allí! Tu te quedas aquí hasta que limpiemos tu piso!

Utena: ¿limpiemos? ¿a caso vas a ayudar en las tareas de casa? O.o

Touga: pues claro, ¿que clase de novio sería si no ayudara a mi chica en tan solo las tareas del hogar?

Utena: muy bien, pero, tendré que avisar a Anthy de que me quedo aquí. Voy a llamarla.

Utena coge el telefono y marca un número.

Anthy: si?

Utena: anthy?

Anthy: ah! Utena! Dime, ¿ocurre algo?

Utena: lo que pasa es que Touga me ha invitado a dormir aquí, en su casa…

Touga: dile que si quiere también puede venir aquí, que hay habitaciones de sobras!

Anthy: oh! Dile que estaré encantada de ir y que gracias!

Utena: a que hora volverás?

Anthy: pues, no lo se…

Touga: dile que si llega muy tarde que debajo del jarrón de la entrada hay una copia de la llave.

Anhty: ya lo he oido! Bueno, que o paséis bien!

Utena: lo mismo digo! .

Utena vuelve al sofá con Touga, y allí se quedan los abrazados, mirándose a los ojos. De pronto Utena recorre la mitad de la distáncia que separaba a sus caras, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Touga hizo lo mismo. En cuanto se separaron Touga se levantó, cogió a Utena en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, allí la tumbó en la cama y ser la quedó mirando como si de un espejismo se tratara. Primero analizó cada centímetro de su cara, luego se perdió en sus ojos, seguido bajó la mirada hasta el cuello, al que deseaba marcar para que todos supieran que era solo suya, y finalmente, sus labios, esos labios que en sueños tanto había deseado besar, esos labios que ahora sabía que solo tocarían los suyos. Entonces, en un arrebato se lanzó hacia ellos como un lobo hambriento sobre su presa, ella correspondió al beso.

Después de todos los besos y arrumacos, acabaron haciendo el amor apasionadamente, como si de una lucha entre dos fieras se tratase. Al final el amanecer descubrió sus cuerpos desnudos, unos sobre el otro, descansando.

Al mediodía del día siguiente:

Touga: eh! Miky, espera!

Miky: dime Touga!

Touga: ¿vas a comer solo hoy?

Miky: si, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Touga: por si te apetecía comer conmigo hoy!

Miky: que no vas a comer con Utena?

Touga: no, hoy no. Como aun no ha podido hablar con las chica porque ayer nos pasamos el día juntos, hoy ha decidido ir con ellas! Y como nosotros ya tenemos toda la noche para estar a solas…/

Miky: toda la noche? ¬.¬

Touga: si, porque como el ex-piso de Utena debe estar sucio y ahora se queda en mi casa a dormir…/

Miky: bueno, da igual, no me interesa! ¬/¬ no quiero saber lo que haceis cuando estáis solos!

Mientras buscaban una mesa para comer Touga encendió una walky-talky que llevaba escondido para que miky no lo viera.

Cuando llegan a la mesa:

Touga. Y… ¿cómo te va con anthy?

Mientras, la chicas estaban charlando en otra mesa, no muy lejos de ahí .

De pronto Utena saca su walky-talky y lo enciende.

Anthy: Utena, que es eso?

Utena: un walky-talky! .

Anthy: eso ya lo se pero te pregunto que haces tu con uno!

Utna: ah! Me lo dio Touga para hablar entre clases, para cuando no estemos juntitos! . "se lo va a tragar, jijijijij"

En ese momento Utena enciende el aparato y se empieza a oír la conversación de los dos chicos.

_Touga: y… ¿cómo te va con Anthy?_

Nanami: anda, si es Touga!

Anthy: shhhhhhhhhhhhh! No me dejas oír!

_Miky: pues… bien, aunque me gustaría decirle lo que siento por ella…_

_Touga: el que?_

_Miky: vamos, Touga, ya lo sabes!_

_Touga: ya, pero quiero que me lo repitas!_

_Miky: ¬¬ esto de tener novia te afecta! Pues ya sabes, que me gusta. Que la quiero con locura y que daría mi vida por ella!_

Anthy se va poniendo roja progresivamente…

Anthy: de, … de… decidme…q…que es… u…una broma…

Juri: pues no! Lo habíamos planeado todo para que por fin lo supierais!

Utena: ahota te toca a ti!

Nanami: ve, y dile que tu también le quieres, va!

Y sin pensarselo más veces va corriendo hasta donde estaban los chicos. Touga, en cuanto la ve llegar, disimuladamente se va apartando de la pareja.

- Miky: Anthy, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

- Anthy: porque, porque, porque yo también te quiero////

**Fin**

_Hola! Soy yo otra vez! . os ha gustado¿? Bueno espero vuestras quejas, agradecimientos, etc,… lo que queráis! Y espero veros en algun otro fic!_

_Os quiere: _

_Chibi-chibi Kou ._


End file.
